Ordinary Life
by Secret-Life15
Summary: How far will people go to live a normal life? . . . S/V friendly! Mid-Season two . . take down of the Alliance hasn't happened . . .Just read! Please!
1. Default Chapter

Ordinary Life  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABC's got them.  
  
Summary: How far will people go to live a normal life? . . . S/V friendly! Mid-Season two . . take down of the Alliance hasn't happened . . .Just read! Please!  
  
Chapter 1: Another day, another mission  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving. I'll see ya next Monday." Syd said as she walked towards her father.  
  
"Alright sweetheart, be safe." Jack replied pulling her into a tight hug. She smiled slightly and pulled away ready to finally have a break from her crazy life. A week, a week with no work, she has never had that much time off and boy she sure as hell was looking forward to it. She said her 'good- byes' and headed for the door.  
  
'Finally,' she thought to herself, 'I'm outta here!'  
  
"Sydney" a brash voice rang out, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to face the man that spoke. She knew who it was, but she turned slowly, preparing herself to see his face, to see the face of the man that she would have the pleasure of slitting his throat and watching him die a slow and painful death. "Yes," she finally broke out.  
  
"Syd, I know you are no longer suppose to be here and I KNOW that you have the week off but . . . " he said the infamous word, the word that shatters everything from relationships to happy thoughts, even to one's long awaited vacation. ". . . I need you for only a couple more hours. Something came up and I plan on sending you and Dixon to Russia in a few hours. I really am sorry about you vacation, but you're the only agent that can pull this off successfully, and besides, you'll still have the rest of the week off if this goes as planned." He finished.  
  
"What?" Syd asked, "Sloane, I understand that you may need my help and services but I finally have time off and I plan on actually being off, not working but OFF of WORK, meaning no more missions for 7 days!" she replied firmly.  
  
All he had to do was look up at her and she immediately regretted what she said, "I'm sorry sir, I just really wanted to have so time to myself. How long will this last?" she asked.  
  
"Sydney, follow me," Sloane said directing her towards his back office. "I have a file I want you to look at that will help you understand the importance of this mission."  
  
Syd followed and sat in the first chair she saw. Sloane handed her the file and she immediately started flipping through the pages. 'Russian embassy. . . lethal weapons . . . chemical warfare . . . . control of the Alliance. . . '  
  
'Wait,' she thought to herself, 'Control of the Alliance, the Alliance that SD-6 is apart of, that Alliance?' She finished looking through the file and when she had taken notice of what was every one of those pages, she left. She agreed to go on this mission, hoping this would be the one that would bring SD-6 down and finally put an end to her crazy, secretive lifestyle. She told Sloane she needed to pack for the mission and that she'd be back before the flight, but she had more important things to do before the flight to Russia.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm tellin' ya Vaughn, if all the information in that folder was true, this guy in Russia that Sloane is making me go after is in charge of all the SD cells, including SD-6." Syd whispered. "If I can get this information for the CIA, I would finally be able to live a normal life, to be a Plain Jane, to be ordinary" He simply nodded, knowing that she wasn't finished yet.  
  
"So Sloane plans on me and Dixon, well actually just me, to break into the head guys house and take the info from his laptop. I'm not to sure of the details of the mission but I do know that Sloane is making me do the actual mission alone, Dixon is only going to direct me from some van or something. So I was thinking . . well I thought you could meet me there and well. . . if there is anyway you could get in there . . .cause you know how well we work together on missions and if this could end SD-6 then I think you should be involved too and.. . and I mean you deserve to be involved considering you've worked so hard with me and it should be safe and all . . .Vaughn? "  
  
Vaughn sat there listening to her in a daze. He was staring at her, taking notice of the way her nose crinkled every time she said Sloane and they way a smile was drawn to her face when she tells about what a victory for the CIA this mission could be. 'God, she's beautiful,' he let his thoughts stray him. 'Protocol Vaughn, Protocol! Screw protocol, I love her, have since the day she walked into my office, what can I say, red hair gets me!'  
  
"Vaughn,. . . Vaughn . . . ." Syd said, waving a hand in front of his eyes, "Michael," his eyes shot up at her the instant she called his name, "wow, maybe I should call you Michael more often."  
  
He chuckled to himself, thinking about how much he would like to her his name coming from her mouth, "What were you thinking about that got your thoughts so occupied?" she asked. 'You' he thought, but he smiles and said, "sorry, I'm just tired, and I was thinking 'bout how much I need a vacation." "Oh, okay" she replied.  
  
"Yea," he said nervously rubbing his hand through his hair. 'God, I definitely pulled that out of my ass, but she bought it.'  
  
"Okay, so are you gonna come for not?" Syd asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll be there, I just need to talk to Kendall and Wiese about how I'm gonna go about it. When do you leave?" he asked  
  
"Um," she looked at her watch, "in about 40 minutes."  
  
"Okay, let me get a hold of them let them know what's goin on and I'll get back to ya 'bout what exactly we are gonna do. Okay?" she nodded, "I'll be back here in like 10 minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syd sat on the crate in the warehouse waiting for him. 'I want him to come with me!' Syd thought to herself. She never admitted to herself that she had feelings for Vaughn but she knows she does. Every time she has admitted her feelings for a man, he has always been killed or hurt and she doesn't want that to happen to Vaughn too, so its better to just keep all the feelings inside. Suddenly she looked up, she heard the sound that she grew to know, his footsteps, so light and quick. Then she saw him, his green eyes staring back at her, a smile drawn across his face.  
  
"You better get goin'" he said to her. She didn't respond, she was still waiting to find out if he was going but she didn't want to ask, she didn't want to seem to anxious to know.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore, "Well?" she asked, looked up at him like a lost child.  
  
"I'll meet ya at the hotel, here's the address, I got the 3rd floor all secure so when you get there with Dixon just come up, I'll be waiting!" he said smiling and turned ready to head out the door, "Oh, Syd, I'll tell ya 'bout your counter-mission at the hotel." and he left, leaving her there at the warehouse.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review! Please!! All I want are reviews that way I have the incentive to post more!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Let the FUN Begin

Ordinary Life  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. ABC's got them.  
  
Summary: How far will people go to live a normal life? . . . S/V friendly! Mid-Season two . . take down of the Alliance hasn't happened . . .Just read! Please!  
  
Chapter 2: Let the FUN Begin  
  
Sydney sat in her seat next to the window, over looking the vast ocean below her. Dixon still had not told her what exactly it was that she was doing on this mission and she was getting pretty antsy about knowing what it is. She turned her attention on the cabin door that just opened, in walked Dixon, 'Finally,' she thought, 'I finally get to find out what the hell is keep me from my vacation.'  
  
"Syd, things have changed a little, this mission is gonna take a little longer than we were lead to believe." Dixon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Okay well, Vladimir Sashenka, the man we are going after," she nodded, "is having this party for his daughter. It's gonna be big and guess who is going?"  
  
She looks up, and with much sarcasm in her voice she answers. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say 'Me!'"  
  
Dixon laughed and with equal the sarcasm, "Ding Ding Ding, We got a winner Johnny! Look Syd, I know you'd rather be on your vacation doing nothing but saving the lives of innocent people is our job and we have to stop this guy from potentially using these weapons and god only knows what else."  
  
"Dixon, I know but I'm burnt out and I just wanted to take this vacation to recuperate myself." She got up and stood next to him, "I'm gonna go lay down in the back, I'm tired and we still have a good hour or two left of this flight." She said heading towards the back.  
  
"Syd wait, I never finished telling you what you have to do." Dixon replied.  
  
"You don't have to, I already know. Go to the party and act all friendly, make an exit to the upstairs and get to his study steal the info, think of something to use as an excuse if I get caught and then get the hell out, with your voice in my ear and no physical help from anyone! Wake me up when we get there." She yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was cuddled up on the last row of seats. She looked content, a smile was drawn across her lips and she sighed. Dixon thought that maybe that meant she was waking up but it didn't, she mumbled something, but he couldn't hear it. He walked closer, he sat in the seats in front of her and called her name, "Syd, Sydney" he stopped as she started moving around a little bit, but then she stopped too, still asleep. So he started again, "Syd, Sydn. . " "Michael," she mumbled, low, but loud enough for Dixon to hear that it was some name, whose? He didn't know and he didn't want to wait and invade her private life by hearing it again. "Sydney, it's Dixon, wake up we're here," he said, kind of embarrassed to have heard her say the name of some guy in her sleep. Her eyes opened and she yawned, "Okay, thanks, I'm up" she replied, watching him walked to the front of the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah, we're finally here. And it's still early." Dixon said stepping off the plane.  
  
"Yep, What do we do now?" asked Syd.  
  
"Well, here," he said handing her a set of keys and a folder, "here is the confirmation and key card for your hotel room, I don't know why but they separated us and put us on two different floors, and those are your rent-a- car keys. Sloane asked me to meet with a few former allies of ours to see if I can make ties with them once again. You can go shopping for something to wear for tomorrow or go hang out at the hotel. I'll see ya tomorrow morning. Breakfast, 9 o'clock?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll be there. Have a good night, and be safe. You run into any trouble call me." She nodded and replied. "Same here!" he said.  
  
Both drove off in two different directions. Syd sat in her car, heading towards to the hotel, she was kinda confused as to why Dixon didn't tell her about his other "mission" before but she frankly didn't care. She saw the hotel and pulled into the parking lot. Checked in and headed up to her room.  
  
She walked in and threw all her stuff on the floor then jumped onto the bed back down with her arms flying to cover her face. What was she to do? She slept on the plane so she wasn't tired. She lifted her head and turned towards the wall connecting the room to her right with her own. She heard shouting and yelling, but the voice sounded very familiar. She got up, walked to the door. She made a fist and knocked.  
  
"Yea," an agitated voice answered, without looking up. Finally when he did he was surprised, "Syd, Sorry, HI." Vaughn replied.  
  
"Hey, I just got here," she said following his lead, and walked into his room as he shut the door behind her, "Dixon had some assignment to do that I wasn't involved in so I headed here. What was all that yelling about? She asked  
  
"Oh, um . . ." he blushed, "Syd, I lied, the CIA didn't want me to come with you. They uh. . . . they talked me out of coming saying something along the lines of not wanting to risk my life and yours being so close and working together with Dixon and SD-6 nearby when you can do this on your own. So I took it upon myself to call someone I knew here in Moscow that worked with us to secure this floor so that it would be safe for us to be on it together. I left a note for Kendall saying I was taking a long weekend," she gave him a cross-eyed look, "I know, I know, that was a stupid idea. Well he just called and screamed at me saying how I better get my ass on a plane back to LA ASAP and how if I don't I'll have to face him and what ever he decides to do to me for going against his word."  
  
"So whacha gonna do?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I told him that I was staying and that when WE get back, he wont be penalizing me, but promoting both of us." He said smiling.  
  
"And if I was wrong and this information we get doesn't lead to the takedown of the Alliance?" she asked.  
  
"Well, then I'll just tell Kendall that it was all your fault for me going. You know I can't say no to you. Every time you ask me something I have to say yes, no matter what, those puppy dog eyes and that pout kill me." He responded.  
  
She smiled, and walked towards him, getting closer and closer, "yea and ya know what he would say to that?" He looked at her questioningly, "He'd tell you that he was removing you as my handler for getting to close to your agent," she said poking at his chest, making it obvious that she was flirting with him. As he was ready to respond, her phone rang. She picked it up and walked away from him.  
  
"Not as close as I want to be." He said, low enough for her to look at him knowing he said something but not being able to hear it.  
  
"Yea Dixon that's fine, I'll talk to ya when you get back then. Yea, I'll get ready and meet ya there at 6:30. . . . Okay . . . yea I know . . .Okay . . . Bye" she hung up and turned looked up at Vaughn. "What did you say when I answered my cell?" She questioned.  
  
"Oh, nothing, what was that about? He asked back.  
  
"Oh, it was just Dixon. He uh. . .He said that he didn't meet with the people yet so he's not gonna get back till late and I was suppose to meet with him for breakfast but he canceled and just told me to meet him in his room before the party."  
  
"Huh?" Vaughn asked  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you. . . Um . . Vladimir Sashenka is throwing his daughter a party and I am going to it. Then ya know, do the usual, break in to his study steal the info and get out, while Dixon sits on his ass in a safe lil room somewhere." She explained.  
  
"Little upset are you?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I am upset, this was suppose to be my vacation and now I have to go to some party and pretend I know these random people." She said. "Wait, Vaughn, be my date?" Regretting the words once they came from her mouth.  
  
"Um. . . . " he stuttered, knowing in his heart he wanted to go with her but he also knew how dangerous it could be.  
  
~*~  
  
~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Review! Please!! All I want are reviews that way I have the incentive to post more!!! PLEASE!!!!! 


End file.
